Rain of Love: Chapter 2 - Friends
by JhazOtaku
Summary: Well it is the continuation of the previous chapter from "Rain of Love" CHAPTER 2 -desu !


( Mitsui's Point of view..)

My fifth day, here, in the guild. It really is lively here, although it's kinda like a riot but it's really fun! From the first day I came, they all welcomed me warmly. It's really like a home here. Speaking of that. I met MASTER yesterday and at first, I thought he was big and scary, but when I saw his true form-to be honest I laughed but quietly. I guess Master did ask a few questions and then think for a moment. Then finally accepted me as a member of the Fairytail Guild. He did ask my ability. Well... I actually don't know my ability yet, so Freed-san helps me to discover it. He always brings me to his missions although I'm a burden to him. He always protects me, He even got injured real badly the other day, but after what happened, he still wanted to help me know my power. I felt really guilty the other day and decided to go on a mission bymyself.

I looked at the board and there are really alot of requests and helps. There's just one paper that I was curious of... An Ice Problem? Why an Ice problem? The reward was... 100,000?! NO WAY!

"Mitsui-chan?" Lucy-san? "Have you decided what you're mission is?"

"Hmm.. Actually I'm having a hard time choosing. I don't know my powers yet so I might fail in the mission I'll pick."

"Why don't you ask assistance from Freed-kun?"

"U-Um.. T-that wouldn't be necessary anymore.."

"Why? Freed is kind you can get help from him." That's right. He IS too kind, even risking life to protect me. Sigh.. I have to be independent, discover my powers on my own. I must not let myself be a burden to Freed-san anymore.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Oh Natsu, What is it?"

" I should probably go, Thanks anyway Lucy-san!"

"Wait a minute.." She pulled my arm back at her side. "Natsu, Why don't we let Mitsui tag along to us?"

"EH?! N-no Lucy-chan. It's fine. I might be a burden to all of you if you take me with you."

"Well.. It's fine with me, Gray?"

"Shut up you're so annoying..Yawn."

"What did you said?! You stinky snowman?!"

"You have a Stinky breath you disgusting lizard!"

"Now, Now, you two." They're all nice to me. I have to do my best from now on! Okay! That's the spirit Mitsui!

"But is it okay with you?"

"Sure, we're friends after all!" That word. It made me really happy. Such kinds words.. 'Mitsui-chan!"

"Huh?" They're at the door already, I must be talking to myself to long. Ha ha silly me. I ran towards them and then finally left to our mission.

We a re riding in some carriage that master requested especially for me. It was really fine,us, walking, but he insisted. But as we left I saw a strange look on master's face that really gave me goose bumps! Like he was looking at a monster. I thought it was just an imagination, I closed my eyes, but he still had that look on his face. Have I done something wrong? Perhaps, I'm taking advantage of their kindness? Well I don't seem to be. I looked at Natsu, Gray and Lucy. But I was really uncomfortable when master looked at me like that..

(Master's Point of view...)

That girl.. I think I just saw a black aurafrom her. Despite from her appearance she might be an enemy. Good thing she was at the guild. If she got to the wrong hands, This world might not last long enough. Good thing she's just a young girl ( Teenager about 14-16 ) that no one could ever know that she has "it".

There's a sudden knock on the door. It's Freed.

"Master, Excuse me, but have you seen Mitsui-chan anywhere?"

"I allowed her to come with Natsu and the rest on a far and dangerous mission."

"WHAT?!" Ha ha. Freed's face made me become even more curious about him and Mitsui-chan.

"Why are you so worried? Don't worry even although those three are a trouble maker, they are a very skilled wizard. They can protect her."

"Oh..."

"Oh what's this? Don't tell me you have feelings for Mitsui-chan? Hmmm!?"

"M-master? What are you saying? You made me her assistant to know her ability! And I have no feelings to her."

"Oh? Then why are you all so red? As I thought, Ha ha you DO like Mitsui-chan! Ho ho! This is ery interesting!"

"T-that's Not it Master-" Before he finished, I guess I might as well tell him about Mitsui...

"Listen, Freed.."

"Yes?"

"I know Mitsui is still a young girl, but you must be careful."

"Why?"

"Mitsui's not an ordinary girl. She has 'It'."

"It? You don't mean.."

"Yes, I guess she has some of Zeref's power. Well some, but let us not be too confident that it will not grow. I know your job is to help her dicover it, that include for you to somehow teach her to control it. I don't know either how she got that but.. We might as well find out. Can I trust you on that matter?" Since Freed's power is a bout spells, He might think of a way to control Mitsui's power.

" Yes, but... Mitsui wanted to know her ability. What shall we do about that?"

" Let her. Then examine her behavior when using her powers. If she can control it she can stay here."

"What happens when she can't..."

( Long silence..)

"... We don't have any other choice but... to end her life.." Freed's eyes suddenly widened. But I know he knows that is our only option. We don't have any other choice but to send her in a far away place and blast her with the lacrima.

"Understood, sir. Please excuse me."

I only wish there is another way...


End file.
